


The Dark before the Fire

by thatsmallbugpal



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmallbugpal/pseuds/thatsmallbugpal
Summary: Ziard ponders in the night about his meeting the next day with the King of Dragons, Sol Regem, and the fate of his beloved city, Elarion.[WRITTEN IN SCRIPT FORM] [ONE SHOT]All characters, settings and objects (?) found in this work are property of the TDP creators and Wonderstorm studios. Only this work is mine.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Dark before the Fire

[ The air is cold, ominously whistling through the little amount of trees in the barren land of Elarion. The city is quiet, as the inky black night is illuminated by the bright moon hanging in the clear sky ]

[ Zoom in to a small house , and swing the door open, flying into a room filled with objects for use of dark magic, as it seems. Pan around to show magical creatures preserved in jars and stacked haphazardly upon the shelves, and the rows of storage items. Settle the camera upon a middle-aged man with long brown hair with white streaks in it. He is pacing worriedly while muttering to himself ]

ZIARD: I do not have much time. My supposed ‘meeting’ with Sol Regem will definitely end with Elarion in flames. Yet if I remain silent, and refuse to meet, he will still burn the city with his fiery breath.

ZIARD: ( looking up at the ceiling, sighs ) I am in a dilemma I simply cannot escape. Both of my choices will doom my home, and the greatest achievement of the human race.

ZIARD: ( looks out the window, his eyes fall upon his staff ) But I still have one more chance to save the city. I must use dark magic. And I shall not conceal the fact from that wicked archdragon.

[ ZIARD walks out of his house and looks up at the dark sky, the ghostly light of the moon dimly lighting his tired face ]

ZIARD: And if I fail, I will make sure that the archdragons will face a blow for the one my beloved city would receive.

[ ZIARD pulls out a silver dagger, and cuts his arm, dripping the blood into a pattern, a ritual that bordered on the edges of macabre. He slowly recites a mysterious chant, and his eyes glow purple. ]

ZIARD, CHANTING : **DeLlIk GnIk NoGaRd eHt YtIc eHt RoF dEcRoF yCeHpOrP a SiHt EkAm, DeLlIk gNiK a YtIc EhT rOf gNiK a LlIk, DeLlIk nOgArD a YtIc EhT rOf NoGaRd a LlIk**

[ ZIARD’s eyes turn back to normal, and the blood sinks into the earth. His hair streaks more into white, and he looks even more tired than ever. He looks far from his age of forty, and he knows this is the price to pay for dark magic. ]

ZIARD: Now the deed is done. My only act of vengeance, when all else fails and I cannot prevent my city from burning.

[ He walks back in to his house, his robes flowing behind him. He whispers darkly, ]

ZIARD: They will realise their mistake when the second after the first dies by the hand of a human who shall exact revenge for another brother, unknowingly fulfilling the last wish of a mage who was unjustly denied.

[ The screen fades to black, as the only thing heard is a fading roar of thunder ]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the site, not counting the two orphaned works, of course. After rewatching TDP on Netflix, I wanted to try my hand at some fanfiction. Some hints are dropped as to what the curse Ziard did in his chanting ;) 
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM FOR ART: @fandom_hopper_artist
> 
> TRYING OUT LINKS: [ My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fandom_hopper_artist/)


End file.
